Desde tu ventana
by Dawninn Gamgee
Summary: Bilbo Bolsón es un respetable hobbit de la Comarca. No sabe, pues, que afuera de su ventana hay alguien espiándolo... Una hobbit curiosa, a la que le gusta ver más de lo que debería, mucho más. /Bilbo desnudo(?)/ OC / Patatas(?) / Barbas de enanos(?) / Lean, por favor!
1. Desde Tu Ventana

**N/A:** Hola! He creado esta nueva cuenta para darle rienda suelta a mi más reciente obsesión: El Hobbit! He dejado de escribir por un par de años, así que esta historia es solo para sacarme un poco el polvo y el oxido que cubren mis hermosas manos de escritora(?) Ok, no, pero en serio, solo es un pequeño experimento para ir recobrando el toque(?).

Dawninn Gamgee, nuestra pequeña hobbit protagonista es un personaje mío, basado desde luego en el mundo inventado por Tolkien. La verán seguido en mis historias, de protagonista o de patata en una escena extra(?). Pronto subiré una fic con ella y su prima, aunque no estará relacionada con esta aberración de aquí(?)

Posibles advertencias por un Bilbo desnudo owo

* * *

><p>Dawninn Gamgee era una pequeña hobbit de la Comarca. Era curiosa, atrevida, intrépida... Peculiar. Poco le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, o la imagen que diera, o el mañana, o el presente, o el ayer; lo único que le importaba era el aquí y el ahora. Y eso es precisamente lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, puesto que aquí y ahora, nuestra pequeña hobbit se encontraba de rodillas sobre el pasto, en silencio, afuera de una ventana que no era la suya, en medio de la noche, y apenas irguiéndose lo suficiente para alcanzar a atisbar lo que sucedía al otro lado de los cristales. La pregunta evidente era: ¿Qué cosa veía? O mejor dicho, ¿qué cosa espiaba?<p>

La respuesta, queridos lectores, es que aquello que espiaba no era nada más ni nada menos que un hobbit. Un hobbit como cualquier otro, como tantos que habitan la Comarca. Un hobbit respetable, afable y no especialmente memorable. Para algunos. Pero para ella este hobbit era..., era... ¿Cómo decirlo? Cualquier palabra que pudiera usar para describirlo le quedaba corta.

Su nombre era Bilbo Bolsón. Tal vez algunos de ustedes hayan oído de él, o tal vez no, pero lo cierto era que ese era el hobbit que la enloquecía. Medía 1.25, su cabello era entre castaño y rojizo, siempre fuera de lugar, con ojos almendrados, inquisitivos, y una nariz que movía cual roedor cuando estaba preocupado. Había algo en él, un no sé qué, que a ella le atraía, a pesar de que el Sr. Bolsón estuviera fácilmente en sus 50 años mientras que ella sólo en 27, lo cual, en años hobbit, quería decir que aun estaba en plena adolescencia mientras que él ya tenía cierto aspecto de hombre maduro, pero no le importaba.

Intentando no hacer ruido adoptó una posición que le permitiera ver mejor al interior de la casa del hobbit: era una casa acogedora, de antaño, llena de libros, lienzos, buena comida y una chimenea siempre ardiente. Era la casa de una persona cronometrada, una que difícilmente salía de la rutina. Sin embargo, en este preciso momento lo que ella observaba no era la sala ni el comedor del hobbit, sino su recamara.

Se mordió el labio y sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Bilbo entró alegremente a su habitación, silbando una tonada despreocupada y en bata de baño. Su cabello estaba humedecido y más alborotado que de costumbre, despeinado y cayendo sobre sus ojos aquí y allá. Aun a través del cristal, Dawninn podía percibir la fresca fragancia a flores y frutos que emanaba del cabello recién lavado del hobbit. Cada "shampoo" era único en la Comarca, ya que cada hobbit lo hacía caseramente y a su gusto, haciendo uso de todo aquello que tuvieran a mano.

Bilbo caminó hacía sus cajones, eligió un par de prendas de vestir, holgadas y apropiadas para la noche, se dio media vuelta… y empezó a deshacer su bata de baño. Esto era lo que Dawninn había estado esperando. Vale, sé que espiar a un hobbit después de su ducha no es lo que una pequeña hobbit respetable hace, pero… ¿Podrían reprocharla ustedes? Y es que, si bien era cierto que esta no era la mejor forma de profesar su tierno e inconmensurable amor hacía él, también era cierto que no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer, ya que Bilbo -mejor conocido como el Sr. Bolsón- nunca se fijaría en una simple hobbit como ella, mucho menor que él y completamente ordinaria. Una niña. Tanto era así que ellos dos nunca habían saludado, ni peor se habían acercado a conversar alguna vez; después de todo... ¿de qué podrían hablar dos personas tan distintas?

Dawninn contuvo la respiración y esperó.

Bilbo desató el lazo que cerraba su bata de baño, y entonces dejó que esta cayera de sus hombros. El hobbit, si bien no era un ser de mucha actividad física, estaba bien conservado, en todos los sentidos. Su piel era ligeramente pálida, señal de que rara vez salía de casa y de que nunca trabajaba bajo el sol; un par de músculos contorneaban su espalda, delineando una figura fuerte aunque no musculosa: bien era sabido en toda la Comarca que el Sr. Bolsón no era de ejercitarse ni hacer nada que lo alejara de la comodidad de sus sillones, sillas reclinables y mecedoras. A pesar de su edad y de que un par de líneas de expresión se mostraban a penas visibles en su rostro, el hobbit no tenía arruga alguna ni signos de envejecimiento, su tez era completamente lisa... Dawninn se preguntó entonces como se sentiría poder deslizar sus dedos sobre esa piel… poder tocarla y contornear su figura, sentirlo real bajo su tacto. Del cabello del hobbit aun resbalaban gotas de agua, una después otra, que perezosas rodaban sobre sus hombros y empezaban un recorrido lento hasta perderse más allá de su cintura, de su espalda baja. Dawninn no pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras sus ojos continuaban yendo hacia abajo.

Las caderas de Bilbo eran perfectas, mostrándose desnudas y en forma, como las verdes colinas de la Comarca. Pero eso no era lo que más le llamó la atención, claro que no. Lo que más le llamo la atención, era… ya se lo podrán imaginar, pues fue en ese justo momento que Bilbo giró y su cuerpo quedó de frente a la ventana afuera de la cual Dawninn se escondía. Su pecho la dejó sin aliento, y mientras intentaba fijar cada centímetro expuesto en su memoria, llegó a la unión de sus dos piernas. No seré muy detallada en esta parte, pues hay cosas que no deben ser promulgadas con tanta ligereza, y es que lo que nuestra pequeña hobbit estaba viendo era algo que seguramente no era apto para su edad. Si Bilbo hubiera estado consciente en ese momento de que tenía espectadores posiblemente se hubiera sonrojado, como solía hacer cuando algo le avergonzaba, y se hubiera cubierto con lo primero que encontrara a mano, así fuera la barba de un enano. Después claro está, vociferaría algo y se quejaría de la juventud, del queso rancio y de tantas otras cosas. A veces no podía evitarlo, cuando el Sr. Bolsón se ponía nervioso empezaba a hablar y hablar, balbuceando una que otra incoherencia.

Si tan sólo en la Comarca existiera la tecnología que tenemos nosotros, nuestra pequeña hobbit hubiera tomado más un par de fotografías, no lo duden, pero da la coincidencia de que aunque hubiera tenido una cámara a la mano y un ángulo favorecedor para tomar la primera foto, no hubiera podido, porque en ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"¡Dawn!"

Casi muere del susto, pero la persona que la había sorprendido no eran ni sus padres ni los vecinos ni algún otro habitante de la Comarca. Era su prima, Dusk. Soltó la respiración y dejó que su corazón regresara a una velocidad normal después del susto que había tenido.

"Esto… ¡esto no es lo que parece!"

"Sí, claro, y yo soy Gandalf." Su prima rodó los ojos, Dawn le dio un empujón.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Esta vez, la voz no venía de su prima, sino del Sr. Bolsón en persona. Ambas hobbit se quedaron de hielo, mirándose la una a la otra. No había forma de que Dawninn pudiera explicar esto, y Bilbo seguro enviaría una queja a sus padres. Eso sería en el mejor de los casos. En el peor de los casos pues, Bilbo descubriría que era el objeto del afecto de nuestra pequeña hobbit, y quien sabe qué cosas horribles podrían suceder de ahí. Dawninn no quería ni pensarlo.

"Dawn, no te quedes ahí… ¡como una patata!" Dusk tiró de su hombro. "¡Vámonos!"

"Que… ¿qué?" Pero antes de que nuestra pequeña hobbit pudiera reaccionar estaba siendo arrastrada lejos del jardín de Bolsón Cerrado, entre árboles y sembríos, muy lejos de ahí.

Dusk se cruzó de brazos. "A la próxima al menos avisa cuando vayas a irte de casa para mirar el 'bolsón' de Bolsón. Te estábamos esperando para cenar."

"¡DUSK!" Dawninn enrojeció hasta las orejas.

/-/-/

De vuelta en Bolsón Cerrado, Bilbo fumaba una pipa, ya completamente vestido y arreglado. No sabía que lo habían espiado, aunque cuando se asomó a la ventana vio un par de arbustos moverse. 'Conejos' fue lo que pensó, sin darle más importancia. Se sentó en un sillón y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, expulsó el humo lentamente de sus pulmones. Era una noche relajada, sin lugar a dudas.

Desde su ventana, un par de ojos marrones lo observaban.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ojalá les haya gustado, de ser así, comenten! Sé que a muchas de nosotras les hubiera gustado estar en la posición de nuestra pequeña Dawninn Gamgee, no lo nieguen 1313**


	2. Día De LLuvia

**N/A: ¡Hola! He regresado con otro oneshot de DawnxBilbo. Lo había pubicado como un oneshot aparte pero decid´mejor ponerlo aquí- No tiene mayor relaciòn con lo nterior, a decir verdad... aunque cambiè el final del "capítulo" anterior, por cierto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Una gota, dos gotas, tres.<p>

Así había empezado la tarde. Este hecho -poco usual para la fecha- sorprendió a los habitantes de la Comarca, quienes dejaron de trabajar en los campos y sembríos para buscar refugio en el calor de sus hogares. Los hobbits de mayor edad encendieron una pipa, se sentaron a una mesa, y empezaron a charlar: que de esto y de lo otro, de las lluvias, las cosechas y el ganado. Los más jóvenes armaron berrinches que ninguna palabra amable o golosina lograron apaciguar; después de todo, los niños son niños, y ninguno de ellos encontraba divertido quedarse en casa cuando podrían ir afuera a jugar.

Y es que así había empezado la tarde: con una gota, dos gotas, tres.

A pesar de lo incoherente que resultaba una lluvia a mediados del verano, ningún hobbit pareció excepcionalmente perturbado por ello; sorprendidos sí, pero perturbados... no. Nadie brindó mayor atención a las gotitas, que en poco tiempo no eran tres sino treinta... trescientas... mil.

El cielo estaba llorando.

Pero la Comarca permanecía indiferente.

Ninguno de sus habitantes se molestó en volver la mirada al cielo, a excepción de uno. Su nombre era Bilbo, Bilbo Bolsón, conocido por sus vecinos como 'el Señor Bolsón', aunque únicamente 'Bilbo' para sus amigos; después de todo nunca le habían agradado las formalidades. Se trataba de un hobbit que rondaba los cincuenta años, amable mas no extrovertido, carismático pero reservado; de cabello alborotado, nariz graciosa y expresivos ojos avellana. Los que lo conocían decían que tenía vocación de solitario... Y tal vez fuera así, pero de eso hablaremos después, nos estamos desviando del asunto.

Desde su ventana, Bilbo observaba la continua precipitación de gotitas, primero una luego otra, aunque a decir verdad el diminutivo ya no parecía apropiado: las gotas eran gruesas y pesadas. El horizonte de la Comarca -hasta donde él lo podía ver- empezaba a recordarle a un cuadro surrealista, al más puro estilo de Dalí. La tierra, ya bastante humedecida, había cedido en algunas partes y se había convertido en lodo, aunque en otras se mostraba resiliente a ceder, y soportaba. Charcos aquí y allá hacían imposible la movilización, aunque Bilbo sospechaba que a nadie se le ocurriría salir bajo ese clima. 'Sería una locura', reflexionó mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre una de sus manos. 'Una completa locura', exhaló, y el cristal se empañó con su aliento.

¿Han notado que cuando llueve todo se vuelve más oscuro, opaco? Pareciera que el mundo mismo perdiera su color. Pero la lluvia en realidad no es mala, incluso ahora cuando gotas otrora amables golpeaban violentamente los tejados. Cada gota nos purifica y se lleva consigo todo aquello que nos daña, así como nuestras preocupaciones y malos sentimientos... La lluvia nos da renovada esperanza, nos limpia, nos sana. Bilbo podía sentirlo con solo inhalar profundo. El aire era diferente, era ligero. Pero de regreso a lo que importa: ¿por qué se molestaba este hobbit en observar las gotitas que todos los demás habían ignorado?

Bilbo entendía que los días de lluvia eran una señal, ¿de qué? no estaba seguro, pero su padre, Bungo Bolsón, siempre le había dicho que cuando lloviera -en cualquier época que no fuera la de lluvia, claro está- debía de estar atento: algo iba a ocurrir. Y ese 'algo' ocurrió, vaya que sí.

Lo primero que escuchó fue un estornudo, pequeño, casi imperceptible, pero lo escuchó. Movió la nariz de aquella forma inusual en que solía hacerlo cuando estaba preocupado... o intrigado... o con sueño... o con hambre... o molesto... o... en fin, ya lo entendieron. El sonido parecía haber venido del interior de su casa, aunque eso era imposible; él vivía solo. Dejó entonces de observar la lluvia y caminó, buscando escuchar aquel sonido nuevamente... Y lo escuchó: un segundo estornudo, esta vez menos disimulado, luego unas voces, luego un quejido ahogado. Ladeó el rostro, claramente confundido, y sin darse cuenta jugueteó con los tirantes de sus pantalones. Aguzó el oído. Los sonidos parecían venir... ¿de un cofre? No de un cofre pequeño, de esos donde se guardan joyas, sino de uno grande, más apropiado para los tesoros de un pirata. El cofre le llegaba casi a la cintura, pero era meramente decorativo, arrimado a una de las paredes del salón. Se acercó con pasos lentos, y esperó. Tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación...

"¡A...chú!"

No.

Eso definitivamente no había sido su imaginación. Curioso de lo que fuera a encontrar, extendió su brazo y levantó la tapa. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que allí adentro había.

"Esto... ¡Esto no es lo que parece!"

"¡No fue idea mía, ella me trajo!"

"¡DUSK!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Dentro del cofre, encogidas de piernas, se encontraban dos pequeñas hobbits, una a lado de la otra. Bilbo las conocía, aunque tan solo de vista. La mayor de ellas era una Gamgee, sobrina del hermano de la tía de una prima -en segundo grado-, por parte de padre. Las cosas eran así en la Comarca: todos estaban emparentados, incluso si creían no estarlo. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron... y Bilbo la observó, fascinado. Nunca la había observado tan de cerca, y nunca había reparado en lo mucho que el color de su cabello le recordaba a un amanecer: naranjas de esperanza y dorados melancólicos, como el primer rayo de sol. Era largo hasta sus hombros, trenzado ahí y allá; uno que otro mechón caía descuidado sobre sus ojos marrones. Bilbo calculó que tendría unos 27 años..., es decir, nada más que una chiquilla.

Ella bajó la mirada.

Bilbo apartó la propia.

La segunda hobbit, aquella a la que habían llamado 'Dusk', era incluso menor que la chica Gamgee y definitivamente se trataba de una Took: Bilbo podría reconocer a un Took a kilómetros de distancia y estando vendado. Su cabello era oscuro, rizado y muy corto; sus ojos eran dos gotas de miel.

"¿Qué cosa... no es lo que parece?" Preguntó, recordando lo que la chica Gamgee había dicho. Tal vez no fuera la mejor pregunta que alguien le haría a dos extrañas invadiendo propiedad privada a mitad de una tormenta, pero la verdad era que Bilbo no se sentía especialmente intimidado por su presencia, a lo sumo ligeramente irritado y bastante sorprendido: no todos los días se encontraba él con hobbits escondidos en sus ornamentos decorativos. Si no se mostraba más perplejo o fastidiado era porque, después de todo, sólo se trataba de jóvenes a cuyas familias Bilbo conocía bien. Aún así, lo que este hobbit más apreciaba era su privacidad y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener visitantes inesperados, menos si estos ni siquiera anunciaban su presencia. ¿Lo habrían estado espiando? No, no quería precipitarse a sacar conclusiones erróneas; seguro que ellas tendrían una buena explicación para todo.

O tal vez no.

"¿Entonces?" Arqueó levemente las cejas y las miró, cruzado de brazos. "Tal vez después de que expliquen eso podrán decirme exactamente qué es lo que estaban haciendo aquí, y por 'aquí' me refiero al cofre de ébano que mi queridísimo abuelo me heredó. ¡Descanse en paz el buen Balbo Bolsón!" Tiró de sus tirantes.

Una gota, dos gotas, tres.

"B-bueno, nosotras—" la mayor de ellas comenzó, "s-sólo estábamos... Es decir, yo estaba...—"

"¡Achú!" Dusk estornudó, se abrazó el cuerpo con los brazos, y tembló ligeramente. Entonces, sólo entonces, Bilbo notó que la chica estaba completamente empapada. Sus ropas caían pesadas y pegadas a su cuerpo, mientras que de su cabello goteaba lo que Bilbo supuso era lluvia. Por un momento, por un pequeño momento, olvidó que debía estar enojado con ellas.

"¡Santa Comarca! ¡Mírate nada más!" Exclamó. "¡Cogerás un resfriado así como estás! No, no. ¡No! No puedes andar así. No en Bolsón Cerrado." El hobbit se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano. Dusk dudó. "Deja que te ayude. No muerdo." Bilbo intentó convencerla. "Al menos no a menudo." Agregó tras unos segundos de reflexión. Finalmente, Dusk tomó su mano y dejó que su 'anfitrión' la ayudara a ponerse de pie, mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba vagamente como un 'gracias'.

"Ven, ven." Ofreció Bilbo solícito. "Debes ducharte ahora mismo." Entorchó su brazo con el de ella. "Tendré que prestarte algo de mi ropa, aunque tal vez te quede algo grande..." El hobbit la observó de arriba a abajo. "¿Qué talla eres?" La chica balbuceó un par de palabras pero Bilbo no la escuchó. "Después tendrás que comer algo, desde luego, aunque no tengo mucho que ofrecer justo ahora..." Pensativo, Bilbo movió su nariz y deslizó sus dedos por el interior de sus tirantes. "¿Te gustan los guisantes?" En cuestión de segundos nuestro hobbit sopesaba todo lo que les podría preparar, ya que, si había algo que él no podía ignorar era ese sentido materno-paterno que lo obligaba a cuidar de quien lo necesitara, como todo buen hobbit. Y no falta decir que Bilbo era un hobbit muy respetable. "¡Y luego haré té! Sí. Té para todos, para todos." Agregó, echando un vistazo por la ventana y pensando que nadie podría resistirse a una taza de té humeante en una tarde lluviosa como esa, al menos no él.

"¡No!" Dusk parecía alarmada. "No es necesario, señor Bilbo, es decir, Bolsón, es decir... ¡Achú!" La chica volvió a estornudar y tembló. Bilbo, que ahora había rodeado los hombros de la chica con su brazo, notó lo fría que estaba y como se estremecía.

"Tonterías." Le reprochó, llevándola del hombro -a ligeros empujones- por los acogedores pasillos interiores de su hogar y hacia su agradable cuarto de baño. "Recién limpié los pisos y no quisiera que murieras en ellos." Antes de torcer por una esquina y desaparecer completamente de vista, volteó a mirar a la chica Gamgee -cuyo nombre aún desconocía- y gritó, "¡Pero no crean, ustedes dos, que he olvidado este asunto! ¡Aún tienen muchas cosas que explicar! Pero me gustaría que las expliquen cuando una de ustedes no esté muriendo de hipotermia." Sin más, y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Dusk, le mostró la ducha, le ofreció una toalla, una bata de baño y un par de prendas de vestir que, si bien no eran de su talla, estaban secas y la abrigarían. Tras dejar a la hobbit a solas, con el agua corriendo y la puerta cerrada, se encaminó de vuelta a la sala.

Era hora se averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero primero prepararía el té. Después de todo, ya eran las cuatro. Se detuvo en la cocina, llenó una tetera con agua y la puso a calentar. Buscaba un par de tazas cuando un repentino destello de luz lo obligó a mirar por la ventana. Se trataba de un rayo que amenazante trazó su luminosa silueta en medio del cielo gris y emborrascado. Su presencia, fulminante, fue seguida por el estrépito de un trueno que retumbó en todo Bolsón Cerrado. Bilbo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse: las tormentas eran una cosa rara en la Comarca, incluso cuando no era verano. Finalmente se dirigió a la sala. El repicar de la lluvia contra los cristales lo acompañó todo el camino.

"Así que..." Comenzó, una vez se hubo sentado cómodamente en su sillón favorito y dejado ambas tazas de té sobre la mesa del centro. "¿Qué excusas tienes para ofrecerme?"

La pequeña hobbit lo miró, sin atreverse a salir de su escondrijo. Estaba ligeramente pálida y evidentemente muy nerviosa. Observándola, Bilbo pensó que a lo mejor había sido muy duro con ella... Suspiró. Lo primero sería sacarla de ahí. Tal vez lo conseguiría si se mostraba más amable. "Ven, no te quedes allí, toma asiento. Traje té. Puedes servirte. No parece muy confortable ahí adentro."

"Yo... Sí, sí, lo siento." Dijo ella al fin, cuidadosamente levantándose y saliendo del cofre con algo de dificultad.

"¡Y con justa razón!" Replicó Bilbo, quien sostenía su taza de té sin beberla. "Ese cofre es una reliquia. No sirve para... para... ¡para guardar cosas!"

Ante el comentario, no muy amable pero tan típico de él, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Bajó la cabeza, sin dar a notar su expresión y lentamente estiró sus manos para sujetar la taza de té que le había sido ofrecida. Olía delicioso. Tomó un sorbo y soltó un pequeño ruido, muy parecido a un gemido. Sabía delicioso también.

"¿Entonces?" Bilbo le preguntó por segunda vez en la tarde.

La pequeña hobbit sabía que era hora de confesar. O no. Tímidamente tomó asiento en frente de su anfitrión y jugueteó con sus dedos. "Yo... lo siento mucho, Bilbo, es decir, señor Bolsón. No queríamos...—" Bilbo la interrumpió.

"Esto no parece justo." Se quejó de manera casual. "Según veo ustedes saben perfectamente quien soy yo, pero yo no sé quiénes son ustedes, quién eres tú." Se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente y apoyó sus antebrazos sobre las rodillas. "¿Quién eres?"

Bilbo no supo porqué, pero casi pudo jurar que la chica enrojecía. "Soy... Dawn. Dawninn Gamgee de la Comarca, al otro lado de la colina." Bebió de su té apresuradamente para no tener que continuar hablando: seguramente lo arruinaría.

Bilbo llenó el silencio.

"Ya veo. Conozco a tu familia, claro que sí. Buena familia." Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y volvió a reclinarse en su asiento. Su taza de té hace tiempo olvidada. "Supongo que a tu madre no le gustaría saber lo que ha pasado."

Dawn abrió los ojos como dos platos. "¡No! No. Ella... Ella no... Digo, ¿usted... usted no le diría, verdad...?"

"Oh, sí, claro que sí. Le diría." Asintió con vehemencia. "Seguro que a Isidora le encantaría saber lo que su hija hace fuera de casa. A no ser..., claro, que empieces a decirme qué ocurrió. Ahora."

¿Bilbo la estaba... chantajeando? Dawninn no lo podía creer. Nerviosa, se mordió el labio y empezó a relatar -tal como ensayado-. "Yo... estaba recogiendo frutos con Dusk... Digo, Duskarelle, mi prima. Como era un día soleado pensamos salir a recoger un par de manzanas, tal vez ciruelas... Para hacer una torta que nos gusta mucho." La chica balbuceaba cada tres palabras. "Pero, b-bueno, nuestros padres salieron... Son comerciantes, y tenían que ir a hacer una entrega en Bree. Nos quedamos solas y no nos dimos cuenta de que las puertas quedaron cerradas. No podíamos entrar y empezó a llover..." Casi de manera involuntaria echó un vistazo más allá de la ventana: la lluvia no había cedido en lo más mínimo. "E-en fin, estábamos por aquí, paseando, y pensamos que, que... como su puerta estaba abierta tal vez podríamos entrar y... calentarnos." Mala elección de palabras. La hobbit enrojeció hasta las orejas. "Es decir, abrigarnos, abrigarnos de la lluvia... hasta que llegaran nuestros padres. A la noche. No queríamos molestarlo p-porque usted no nos conoce y pensamos que no nos dejaría quedarnos aquí si le preguntábamos... Lo sentimos."

Bilbo arqueó las cejas, bastante incrédulo. "Vaya. Creo que voy a necesitar algo más fuerte." Apartó su taza de té -aun sin empezar- y sacó una larga pipa de madera, la cual encendió acto seguido. El humo lo ayudaba a pensar mejor.

El hobbit la miró con un gesto intrigado.

"¿Y los frutos?"

Dawn se quedó en blanco. "¿Qué?"

"Los frutos." Bilbo repitió, gesticulando. "Dijiste que estaban recogiendo frutos pero yo no veo ninguno. ¿Qué les pasó?"

"¡Ah, esos frutos! Bueno, estaban muy pesados. No podíamos llevarlos todos con nosotras y decidimos que mejor era dejarlos en el bosque..."

Bilbo exhaló despacio, dejando que el humo escapara de sus pulmones lentamente. "Suena como mucho trabajo echado a perder y es una lástima: hubiera podido preparar tantos buenos postres con esos frutos... Y té -desde luego-, mucho té." Guardó silencio unos momentos, como si en verdad imaginara todas las recetas que de allí hubieran podido surgir. Posiblemente así era.

Mordisqueó la pipa levemente. "Eso no explica qué hacían 'paseando' por Bolsón Cerrado a mitad de una tormenta ¡El bosque ni siquiera queda en esta dirección! Y tampoco explica por qué tu prima parecía salida de una tina y tú no."

Dawninn quería morir. No se suponía que Bilbo fuera así de perspicaz... Tal vez lo había menospreciado un poco. "Es que ella... se cayó, al lago."

Ahora Bilbo parecía encantado. "¿Fueron de pesca también? ¿Antes o después de ir a recoger los frutos?" El hobbit sonrió casi sin ganas. "Me has contado una linda, linda historia. Muy entretenida. Debió haberte costado trabajo inventarla. Casi me la creo. Yo de ti le hubiera pulido unos detalles por aquí y por allá, pero está bien. Bastante imaginativa. Le faltó un par de orcos, tal vez un dragón." Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Pero no es la verdad."

Una gota.

Dos gotas.

Tres.

Dawn sintió sus mejillas arder, ya fuera por haber sido agarrada en su mentira o simplemente por la forma en que Bilbo la miraba, tan intensamente que podría quemarla. "Pero... Eso fue lo que ocurrió. Es la verdad." Murmuró, consciente de lo patético que sonaba aquello ahora que veía lo inconsistente que era su historia. Pero no podía decir la verdad. No. Eso la delataría, y Dawn no estaba preparada para vivir con una vergüenza así por el resto de sus días. Si dijera lo que en realidad había ocurrido… nunca más podría mostrar su rostro en Bolsón Cerrado. Nunca más se atrevería a mirar a Bilbo a los ojos, tal como estaba haciendo ahora.

"No lo es, y sabes que no lo es." Replicó el hobbit, levantándose de su cómodo sillón y yendo al sofá -más amplio y elegante- en que Dawninn se sentaba. "¿Puedo?" Señaló el puesto vacío al lado de la chica, implicando si podía tomar asiento, pero no esperó respuesta. Se sentó al lado de la chica, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra como era su costumbre; sus hombros rozaron los ajenos, y de repente el espacio parecía muy pequeño para ambos. Bilbo sintió como Dawn se estremecía, pero pensó que sería por el frío.

Por unos minutos nadie habló, y lo único que se escuchaba era el rítmico vaivén de sus respiraciones. Estaban tan cerca, tan lejos... Dawn no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero sin duda podía sentirlo. En la quietud de la habitación y a esa distancia, la chica podía notar hasta los más pequeños detalles de su acompañante.

Estaba vestido con finas ropas, mucho más caras de lo que cualquier otro hobbit podría pagar, tanto así que Dawninn se sentía casi vulgar en sus humildes ropas de comarqueña. Más importante aún, a través de las telas que lo cubrían podía sentir su calor, permeando de a poco en la piel ajena, robándole la respiración. Si cerraba los ojos, podía percibir una sutil fragancia que lo impregnaba, única e indiferenciada, como césped recién cortado, rocío matutino y arcoíris; como té de hierbas, humo de pipa y frambuesas; como una tarde soleada y perezosa, como un huracán de pasiones. Si miraba hacia abajo podía observar sus piernas, fuertes y bien definidas, desnudas de la rodilla abajo. El hobbit no la miraba, ni ella a él, pero eso no impedía que la chica se imaginara cuan suave debía ser su cabello, y como se sentiría si pudiera deslizar sus dedos entre aquellos mechones que siempre parecían fuera de lugar…

Bilbo rompió el silencio. "No volveré a preguntar que me expliques lo que pasó porque sé que no me lo dirás. No sé qué cosa tan escandalosa sea la que estás ocultando, pero mientras todos mis cubiertos de plata estén completos pues no debería importarme. Después de todo, siempre es un agrado para mí recibir visitas, sobretodo en días tristes como este, y más aun si mis invitadas son de tan buena presencia." Lo lanzó como un comentario casual, pero Dawn casi muere al escucharlo. "Así que no te mortificaré más con ese tema, mejor conversemos de algo diferente, cualquier cosa bastará."

Finalmente él la miró, con sus ojos marrones y brillantes, y Dawn olvidó cómo hablar. Abrió apenas la boca, sólo para volverla a cerrar: no sabía qué decir, no sabía que podría interesar al hobbit, su hobbit. Nada de lo que pensará parecía digno de ser compartido. Finalmente, lo que dijo escapó de sus labios con tanta naturalidad que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sus palabras, peor de contenerse; pero una vez dicho ya era muy tarde, y la chica empalideció al segundo siguiente.

"Eres muy bonito." Fue lo que dijo.

Bilbo arqueó las cejas. De repente era él quien no sabía qué decir, cómo responder. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. A su lado tenía a una joven, mucho menor que él y a quien antes sólo conocía de vista, diciéndole que era muy bonito. No parecía que el término utilizado estuviera correcto, después de todo él ya era un hombre entrando en sus años maduros…, no era un chiquillo ni mucho menos. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, más por su confusión que por enojo, y sólo consiguió decir 'Gracias', tan levemente que casi no fue escuchado.

"Tú… bueno, tú..." Bilbo buscaba qué decir. "Tú tampoco estás nada mal." Repuso al fin, pensando que lo mejor era responder un cumplido con otro cumplido, y no estaba mintiendo: la joven era en verdad muy hermosa. Bilbo pensó que si ella fuera unos años mayor y él un poco más arriesgado seguramente ya le habría hecho un par de propuestas indecorosas, pero tal como eran las cosas no podía, y tampoco estaba seguro de que lo deseara.

Dawn estaba tan roja que casi se la podía confundir con el sol. "¡Perdón, no quise decir eso! Es decir sí quise, bueno, lo pensé, pero no era mi intención decirlo." Hizo silencio. Algo le decía que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas. "Creo que mejor me callo." murmuró al fin, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Por sobre su hombro echó un vistazo al pasillo y se preguntó por qué Dusk aun no regresaba. ¡Una ducha no debería tomar tanto tiempo!

Bilbo no la miraba. "Vaya. Esto es... algo insólito. No me había sucedido antes, si he de ser sincero." Murmuró. De repente había tensión en el ambiente, y el hobbit se preguntaba por qué había decidido ir a sentarse al lado de la joven (demasiado joven, ahora que caía en cuenta). Se acomodó en el asiento, cambió la posición de sus piernas, jugó con sus manos. "Es decir, tú… y yo… Ambos. Uhm. ¿Quieres más té?"

Dawn sabía que lo había arruinado. Cinco años de continuo e implacable acoso echados a la basura. Antes había sido muy sencillo espiarlo… Sólo era cuestión de pasearse por ahí, saber su rutina y asomarse a las ventanas correctas, y sentarse cerca de él en las fiestas de la Comarca, sabiendo que él no repararía en la forma en que lo miraba, ya que ni siquiera la conocía. Ahora no podría pasar desapercibida. Cualquier oportunidad de acercarse a él eventualmente, charlar y formar algún tipo de relación –así sea amistosa- habían desaparecido gracias a esas tres palabras.

Ya. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo había dicho. Tal vez lo único que quedaba era intentar explicarse, de todos modos la situación no podía empeorar más. "Bilbo." Dawn comenzó, olvidando las formalidades y simplemente dejando que las palabras fluyeran: si se detenía a pensar lo que diría seguramente no diría nada. Después, en casa, ya tendría tiempo para recriminarse la sarta de estupideces que más que seguro diría. Era prácticamente un suicidio, supuso. "Sobre lo que dije… Era verdad, ¿sabes Digo, cualquiera podría notarlo: eres muy, muy atractivo (demasiado para tu propio bien), y cuando te veo no puedo evitar pensar en todo… en todo esto que nubla mi mente cada vez que estás cerca. Y no es algo reciente... Eres, no lo sé. No creo que podría explicarlo. Y, bueno, yo entiendo que eres mayor a mí, mucho, y todo eso, pero quería que supieras que tal vez... Que tal vez yo esté enamorada de ti. Porque eres perfecto." Dawn se atropellaba con las palabras en un fallido intento de darle forma a sus inconexos pensamientos.

Bilbo abrió la boca, quiso responder algo, lo que sea, pero estaba demasiado en shock por todo aquello: la confesión -porque eso había sido- y la cercanía de la chica… Al momento, eso último parecía ser lo que más le imposibilitaba el habla. Durante su juventud y años mozos, Bilbo había pasado bastante desapercibido en lo que se refiere al ámbito amoroso. Ninguna joven hobbit lo había encontrado lo suficientemente interesante o atractivo como para compartir más de un par de palabras con él, cuando había fiestas Bilbo prefería quedarse en casa leyendo o tal vez pintando… Nunca se había enamorado, y eso nunca fue un problema… Incluso ahora, ya con 50 años, no le preocupaba estarse quedando 'en la percha'. Muchos de sus conocidos y amigos de infancia hace tiempo que se habían asentado y estaban felizmente casados y con hijos, mientras que Bilbo era un hobbit solitario… con una casa demasiado grande para él. Siendo así, era lógico que no pudiera identificar lo que sentía en ese momento.

"Cielos." Se puso de pie de pronto. "¿Es impresión mía o hace mucho calor aquí?" El hobbit se ventilaba con una mano, con la otra abría el primer botón de su camisa, exponiendo más piel de la necesaria en el proceso. "¿Qué acaso no le prometí buena comida y bebida a tu prima? Sí, sí, claro que sí. Lo recuerdo bien. S-será mejor que me vaya a encargar de eso ahora." Colorado, corrió a la cocina. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos y desordenados… Bilbo no podía ni identificarlos.

Intentó distraer su mente con la cocina, preparando platillos rápidos con aquello que tenía a mano. No funcionó. Actuaba en piloto automático, cortando las verduras y echando los ingredientes sin siquiera notarlo. Su cabeza era una selva de ideas y emociones y… ¡cosas! Nunca había lidiado con algo así antes, y no le emocionaba la idea de tener que lidiar con ello ahora. Se mordió el labio, nervioso, mientras murmuraba un montón de incoherencias para sí mismo, la mitad de ellas sin ningún significado en realidad.

Preparó una ensalada y la sirvió con unas papas horneadas de la mañana, también frió un par de truchas, cocinó arroz y por último una sopa. Algo de aquello les debería gustar, y si no, al menos serviría como una excusa para que todos mantuvieran su boca cerrada sin tener que hablar de temas… incómodos, por decir lo menos. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, las sacó, las volvió a meter. Ahora era él quien se preguntaba que tanto podría estar haciendo Dusk en su baño.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, Bilbo aun era un muy respetable hobbit, y estaba consciente de que su reptación como anfitrión peligraría si alguien se enterase de lo desatento que estaba siendo con su invitada, dejándola sin compañía así de pronto. Tal vez podría hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada… Sólo tenía que ignorar todo el sinsentido dicho y desviar la conversación hacia temas más agradables. Sí…, así sería. Y de hecho su plan hubiera funcionado de maravilla, de no ser porque sus nervios lo traicionaron: mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala para ocupar su puesto en el sofá -a un lado de la chica-, sus pies se enredaron en la alfombra, Bilbo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces.

Mala suerte que cayera justo entre los brazos de Dawninn.

"¡Lo siento!" Se excusó rápidamente mientras alzaba la mirada. No debió haber hecho eso. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de la chica. La miró por unos segundos, ambos sorprendidos y con la boca entreabierta... Bilbo podía sentir en su pecho la acompasada respiración ajena y el roce de su aliento cálido contra su piel... Bilbo se estremeció ligeramente, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de la chica y la forma perfecta en que encajaban. El hobbit no estaba pensando, no lograba entender lo que sucedía, pero se lamió el labio inferior y se permitió rodear la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, que debería levantarse cuan pronto fuera posible y alejar a la chica de él. Pero no podía. No quería. El contacto se sentia tan bien... y lo hipnotizaba.

"Dawn." El nombre escapó como un suspiro, y de pronto el hobbit deseaba besarla, conocer el sabor de su boca y de sus labios, enredar su lengua con la ajena y deslizar sus manos más allá de donde la ropa dejaba ver. Dejándose llevar por algo que más tarde llamaría instinto, el hobbit juntó su frente con la de ella, casi reduciendo la distancia a cero. Le gustaba estar así... Tan cerca de ella que si quisiera podría contar sus pestañas.

"Bilbo..." Dawninn murmuró, tal vez como queja o como súplica... O como simple sorpresa. Pero un nuevo pensamiento se encendió en la mente del mayor de repente, quien ahora imaginaba cómo se oiría su nombre en los labios de la chica, pero no en susurros sino en gritos enardecidos y súplicas... pidiéndole más. Soltó uno de sus brazos para poder acariciar su rostro y maravillarse con la sensación de su piel lozana, tan joven y carente de años... Su mente estaba ofuscada, completamente nublada por una sensación desconocida pero que cualquier otro llamaría deseo. Su mirada descendió de a poco, por su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros... sus pechos. Desvió la mirada. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerle cosas innombrables a la chica... Cosas que nunca había hecho antes pero que deseaba hacer ahora. Pero no podía. No era correcto. ¿O sí lo era?

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque un segundo más tarde, solo un segundo más tarde... Dawninn lo estaba besando. Ella era tímida, y Bilbo también lo era, pero un segundo bastó para que juntaran sus labios y empezaran una exploración lenta. Primero fue despacio, simplemente una presión de labios... luego agregó movimiento, y lentamente Bilbo se fue abriendo paso en su boca. La experiencia para Bilbo era nueva, la sensación no se comparaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Era el paraíso. Tentativamente, Bilbo dejó que la chica tomara las riedas, y él suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que Bilbo se hubiera estado perdiendo de alto como esto tanto tiempo?

La pequeña hobbit sabía delicioso en su boca -como a té y golosinas- y el mayor se fue perdiendo de a poco en el beso, profundizándolo con cada minuto que pasaba. La chica entreabrió sus labios, y Bilbo la imitó... dejando que su lengua se aventurara en territorio extraño. De su garganta surgió un gemido ahogado. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Enredó una mano en el cabello de la chica y tiró con suavidad. No sabía que hacía, sólo se dejaba llevar. Y Dawninn no parecía en contra. Sin darse cuenta, le había deshecho el primer botón a la chica.

"Dawninn..." El nombre de la chica en sus labios ahora se escuchaba diferente, tenía un nuevo significado. Por un minuto no se movieron, y Bilbo la miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que eran como caramelo... tan grandes e inocentes. Aquellos ojos que lo miraban como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, sólo él... sólo ella... Sólo existían ambos. Y algo en su pecho empezó a moverse. Algo que no sabía que existía pero que estaba allí, dormido y a la espera. Fue un pequeño movimiento, una pieza cayendo en su lugar, un engranaje girando, una palanca puesta en marcha. Un impulso. Un latido.

Bilbo se acomodó mejor sobre ella, sobre su regazo, y ahora era él quien deseaba hablar. Deseaba decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, decirle que no entendía que era aquello que sentía, pero que no quería dejarlo de sentir. Decirle que tal vez él también se había enamorado. Dejó que una de sus manos bajara descuidada por sus hombros y acariciara sus brazos, abrió la boca para decir aquello que deseaba decir, pero una tosecilla en el pasillo lo desconcentró.

"¿In...interrumpo?"

La otra hobbit, aquella a la que llamaban Dusk, apareció de pie en el umbral de la sala, recién duchada y con ropas demasiado grandes para ella.

"Qué... ¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no; no interrumpes. ¡Para nada!" Bilbo saltó del sofá, de repente muy consciente de la posición en que se encontraba, y aun peor: de donde se encontraban sus manos. Prácticamente cayó al piso, volviendo a tropezarse con la alfombra en varios intentos fallidos de recobrar la compostura y arreglarse la camisa. Parecía un pez fuera del agua. "Yo estaba, sólo estaba... uh. Charlando. Sí, eso mismo. ¡Charlando! Ya sabes, esta... lluvia es tan inusual ¿no te parece? ¡Toda una locura, si me preguntas!" El pobre hobbit empezaba a balbucear, enrojecido hasta la punta de las orejas y agitándose para respirar (aunque eso tal vez no tenía que ver con haber sido descubierto). "Qué día, ¡qué día! Al menos ya te has duchado y creo que tienes hambre ¿No es verdad? Sí, sí, claro que sí. Ven, ven, deja que te lleve al comedor, hay mucha comida servida, sólo espero que siga caliente..." Él sin duda lo estaba. "!Sírvanse!"

Dusk intercambió una mirada incrédula con Dawn, una de esas miradas que o bien significaban 'cuéntamelo todo' o 'estás en problemas'; posiblemente ambas.

Una vez a la mesa, descubrieron que los dotes culinarios de Bilbo era superiores a lo pensado. Todo estaba delicioso, y ambas hobbits comieron como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Bilbo, por su parte, no comió casi nada. Durante lo que duró la velada, el hobbit se limitó a ser un excelente anfitrión, contándoles pequeñas anécdotas y preguntándoles si deseaban más. Pero en ningún momento volvió su vista a Dawninn.

La lluvia ya casi había cedido, y ya era ciertamente tarde. Por la ventana no se lograba distinguir nada que no fuera la oscuridad de la noche y las pequeñas gotitas golpeando los cristales. Bilbo se estiró y empezó a recoger los platos. "Ha sido un placer atenderlas el día de hoy, pero me temo que sus padres han de estar como locos buscándolas." Frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Ya ha anochecido y seguro ellos deben haber vuelto a casa hace horas, más aún tomando en cuenta toda esta lluvia..." Abrió el grifo de agua. "Más vale que vayan a sus casas ahora, y si alguien les hace problema pues... Díganles que Bilbo Bolsón las invitó a cenar." Sonrió.

Dusk le agradeció efusivamente; Dawn permaneció callada.

"Las acompaño a la puerta."

Muy solícito, el hobbit se puso de pie y guió el camino.

"Espero verlas de nuevo alguna vez." Dijo mientras jugueteaba de manera algo nerviosa con sus tirantes. "Me gustaría que me enseñaras esa receta para pastel de arándanos de la que hablaste, Duskarelle."

La hobbit de cabello más corto asintió. "Si quiere puedo traerla escrita... Se la daría tal vez mañana, cuando regrese para devolverle su ropa. Ah, muchas gracias por eso, bueno, muchas gracias por todo en general, señor Bilbo."

"No es problema alguno. Cuando gustes. Sólo ten cuidado de no volverte a mojar. ¡Y ve con cuidado!"

Dusk asintió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Después de eso echó a correr, sin duda queriendo evitar la lluvia en lo posible, aunque ahora no era más que una llovizna. Bilbo y Dawn quedaron a solas, ahora era su turno para despedirse.

"Yo, este..." comenzó ella.

Pero Bilbo la interrumpió con un corto y hasta casto beso en los labios. "Fue un placer conocerte, mi pequeña Dawn. Tú también ve con cuidado. No quisiera que te ocurra nada malo. Y, ahm..., bueno, de ser posible no le hables de esto a tus padres." Forzó una pequeña sonrisa. "Hasta el próximo día de lluvia." Eso y la puerta se había cerrado, con Bilbo en el interior.

A solas en Bolsón Cerrado, Bilbo se sentía exhausto. Después de todo había tenido un día bastante... peculiar, por decirlo así, y él, después de todo, era un hobbit de cincuenta años que ya no estaba en edad para esas cosas. O quizás sí. Quizás. Sentado en su cómoda silla reclinable encendió su pipa y observó el retrato de su padre colgado en la pared. Bungo Bolsón siempre le había dicho que cuando lloviera -en cualquier época que no fuera la de lluvia, claro está- debía de estar atento, porque algo iba a ocurrir. Y ese 'algo' ocurrió, vaya que sí.

Una gota, dos gotas, tres.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué largo me quedó esto! Jaja, gracias por leer hasta aquí.<strong>

**Afsgsghshjdk. Espero hayan disfrutado esta atrocidad mía de aquí, y si es así dejen sus review por favor, me gustaría saber que opinan.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
